Little Lu
by mintvodka
Summary: Dari kecil hingga dewasa, Luhan tak pernah berubah. Ia polos, Ia mudah bergaul, Ia pintar dan Ia adalah orang yang mandiri. tetapi semua berubah ketika Ia berada di dalam keluarga Wu. HUNHAN / KRISTAO / CHANBAEK. tidak pandai buat summary, ceritanya abal-abal pasaran, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : LITTLE LU

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : M-Preg

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xiao Luhan

OC : RANDOM

Genre : Romance & Comedy

Warning : Summary gagal, Cerita pasaran, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo(s), alur berantakan, Cerita abal-abal.

Desclimer: Cast milik TUHAN semata, Cerita milik Author semata.

PROLOG

Mungkin di hari natal ini kalian pasti membayangkan hal yang menyenangkan bersama kekasih, ataupun bersama sahabat kalian tetapi tidak bagi seorang Luhan. mahasiswa beasiswa jurusan seni Kyunghee University itu harus terjebak dalam badai salju yang lumayan besar, Luhan sekarang sudah mengigil kedinginan berkat angin yang menerpa dirinya terus menerus, tempat tinggalnya masih jauh tetapi Ia tetap kekeuh untuk pulang sendirian. dengan sabar Luhan berjalan dalam badai tersebut.

tak lama kemudian, penglihatan pria bermata rusa itupun meredup dan sukses pingsan di depan sebuah mansion besar. Luhan dulu adalah anak seorang konglomerat, setelah ayahnya meninggal ternyata pria itu terkait dengan hutang yang sangat banyak hingga Luhan kecil harus di buang ke yatim piatu dan Ibunya gantung diri karna stress, Luhan kecilpun tumbuh menjadi seorang pria yang mandiri dalam hal mencari uang dengan bekerja sebagai pengasuh bayi di rumah-rumah tetangganya untuk membayar biaya studinya. Luhan juga orang yang ramah dan sangat senang bergaul tak heran jika Ia mempunyai teman yang banyak.

Luhan tinggal di sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota Seoul, Rumah itu berada di gang sempit dengan gaya rumah lama dan kamar-kamar yang banyak. Luhan menempati salah satu kamar terkecil dengan harga yang paling murah, Ia hanya makan Mie instan, ddeokboki atau Kimbab sebagai pengganjal perutnya atau kadang Ia tidak makan sampai dua hari itu sudah biasa bagi Luhan.

"uhh" Luhan membuka matanya sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkannya untuk menyamakan penglihatannya dan hal pertama yang Luhan lihat adalah seorang pria dengan surai dark brown lalu rahang tegas, bibir tipis dan kulit putih bersih seperti susu. aroma berry yang lembut masuk ke dalam penciuman Luhan dan Luhan sangat tau ini bukan rumahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya" Sapa Lelaki itu dengan seulas senyuman lembut pada Luhan, siapa lelaki ini? berani-beraninya suara sexy itu masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam gendang telinga Luhan dan membuat jantung Luhan memompa lebih cepat.

Lelaki itu membantu Luhan untuk bangun dan betapa peningnya kepala Luhan, sepertinya Ia membentur sesuatu tetapi apa? apa yabg terjadi padanya? "Kau pingsan di depan halaman rumah, dengan bibir hampir membiru dan kaku" Baru saja Luhan ingin bertanya tetapi lelaki itu sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Lelaki itu dengan lembut mengusap dahi Luhan dan membiarkan tangannya di sana sejenak.

"Demamnya sudah menurun, kau tidak ingin makan sesuatu?" Luhan mengingat bahwa dirinya belum makan apapun dari tadi pagi, Ia mengangkat kepalanya hingga mata rusa itu bertemu dengan mata tajam dari lelaki tersebut.

"Sebut saja, nanti akan aku suruh maid untuk membuatkannya untukmu" Luhan benar-benar terpaku terhadap kebaikan pria ini, ckckck pasti banyak sekali wanita yang senang sekali dekat dengannya. "a-aku.." Luhan akhirnya membuka suara "ingin.. sundubu jigae (sup tahu lembut)" Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil dan keluar dari kamar tersebut, Luhan menatap kepergian lelaki tersebut setelah tak terlihat Luhan turun dari kasur berukuran double kingsize itu perlahan dan mengamati secara detail ruangan serba putih dan tak banyak ornamen di sana, sungguh sangat rapi.

Ckrek..

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki itu di ambang pintu berwarna coklat tersebut. "Ayo, kemarilah" seperti di hipnotis Luhan mengikuti Lelaki tersebut menuju ruang makan dengan meja yang sangat Luas dan lebar berwarna hitam, dengan kursi yang banyak "Ah.. c-chogii.. apa keluargamu sebanyak ini?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya membuat lelaki itu tertawa "Tidak, terkadang hanya aku atau saudara-saudaraku yang makan di sini kau tidak nyaman ya? mau di ruang makan lainnya? lebih privasi" mata Luhan membulat lucu, Lelaki itu tertawa kecil rumah ini besar sekali batin Luhan.

"ah- t-tidak usah, terimakasih. setelah ini saya akan pulang maaf sekali merepotkan anda" Luhan membungkuk sopan. lelaki itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya tetapi senyuman manisnya terukir di sana "Luhan Hyung sudah lupa denganku rupanya" Deg! tu-tunggu? kenapa pria ini bisa mengenali Luhan? Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tetapi dalam posisi masih membungkuk.

"Aku Sehun, Wu Sehun. temanmu sewaktu kau masih di bangku SD" pantas saja Luhan seperti ingat sesuatu, Luhan kembali menegakkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan badan Sehun. benar-benar sudah berubah!

"Sehunnie.." Wu bersaudara, Luhan kenal betul siapa Mr Wu. Ia adalah sahabat karib ayahnya dulu sewaktu ayahnya belum meninggal, merintis segalanya bersama hingga sukses dan kaya raya. kini anak-anaknya lah yang meneruskan usaha ayahnya itu dan dengan menjadi mafia terbesar, terkejam, terlicik sedunia.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah" Sehun menatap iris rusa, lelaki yang mengambil hati dan cintanya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Luhan menghilang dari hadapan Sehun dan kini bertemu kembali. Sehun sempat bergonta-ganti pasangan tetapi tidak ada yang pernah bisa menggantikan Luhan di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC / DEL?

Hm, mungkin gaada yang baca jadi ya sudah~~ ini muncul pas nyelesaiin FF Charming family Chap 2 tadi, entah kenapa pas liat muka Luhan sama Sehun tuh mereka kaya connected banget dan tadi juga baca beberapa FF hunhan kayanya Sehunnya terlalu monolog dan yang satunya nyeremin, padahal yang cocok jadi yang paling nyeremin kan yifan /? nah dulu juga sempet ada FF author kalo kalian baca judulnya EXOTIC CLUB itu bener-bener gantung karna selanjutnya otak author agak error ya jadi begitu, dan akhir-akhir ini author keluarin beberapa FF juga sepi ngets mungkin karna readers kapok kali ya baca ff author yang ngegantung wkwkwk ya, itu lah makanya berkat banyak sekali ide-ide yang muncul terciptalah FF ini, di kasi prolognya dulu deh sebelum nginjek Chap 1 takutnya gak laku juga hahahahaha! soalnya ceritanya bal abal :P

NB : FF CHARMING FAMILY MASIH LANJUT KOK TENANG AJA :3 JADI JANGAN KHAWATIR KAWAN, WKWKWKWK.

MAAFIN AUTHOR YAAAA CHINGUUUUU, AUTHOR BAKAL FOKUS DEH KALI INI GAK AKAN GANTUNG-GANTUNG LAGI. JADI MOHON BANTUANNYA YA CHINGUUUU /Bows/


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : LITTLE LU

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : M-Preg

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xiao Luhan

OC : RANDOM

Genre : Romance & Comedy

Warning : Summary gagal, Cerita pasaran, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo(s), alur berantakan, Cerita abal-abal.

Desclimer: Cast milik TUHAN semata, Cerita milik Author semata.

.

.

.

.

Prolog sudah, sekarang kita menginjak Chapter 1 semoga kalian suka ya~~ dan semoga FF ini bisa laku kaya kacang rebus wkwkwkwk makasih uang udah selalu dukung FF author tanpa lelah :* i love you guys so much, nah yang nulis review nanti author bales di bawah ya.

MAKASIH BUAT WANG YUAN DI RP YANG UDAH KASIH SARAN, yup readers gak terlalu suka yang berbelit-belit maka, kita akan langaung ke inti /? kkkkh hayooo pada mikir apaa hayooo hihihihi oke deh happy reading.

DL DR

.

.

.

.

Mungkin kalian belum mengenal siapa Tuan Wu, Tuan Wu adalah sahabat karib Ayah Luhan sejak kecil, Ia mempunyai tiga orang anak laki-laki bernama Wu Yi Fan, Wu Chanyeol dan Wu Sehun. lalu jika Tuan Wu dalam bisnis restoran berbintang maka Ayah Luhan berada dalam bisnis otomotif, tetapi utang membelit keluarga Luhan hingga Ayah Luhan terkena serangan jantung dan menutup usianya pada umur empat puluh lima tahun. meninggalkan Luhan yang masih di sekolah dasar dan Ibu Luhan yang akhirnya saat Luhan menginjak kelas dua di sekolah dasar, Ibu Luhan meninggal dalam keadaan lemas menjuntai di udara.

.

.

.

 _Luhan kecil sedang berjalan pelan menuju rumah kontrakan milik Ibu dan dirinya. rumah itu tidak terbilang besar dan tidak terbilang kecil jadi cukup untuk dua orang dirinya dan Ibunya._

 _ckrek, Luhan membuka pintu tersebut dan seperti biasa Ia menjerit "Mama, Luhan pulaaangg!" hening. Luhan berteriak sekali lagi. tetap tidak ada jawaban._

 _Luhanpun memberanikan dirinya berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu kayu tua tersebut. entah kenapa perasaan Luhan kecil begitu buruk terhadap apa yang ada di dalamnya, perlahan Luhan memegang kenop pintu kayu tua itu dan membukanya._

 _"Mama~ Lu-" Iris matanya terpaku pada sosok Ibunya yang sudah lemas terkulai terkatung-katung diudara dengan tangan memegang sebuah kertas, air mata Luhan meledak turun bak hujan deras, bibirnya kelu melihat pemandangan tersebut._

 _Setelah selesai mengkremasi Ibu Luhan dan membuang ke laut, Luhan dan Pamannya Zhoumi telah berada di depan sebuah panti asuhan, karna itu adalah suruhan Ibu Luhan sendiri, Luhan harus pindah._

 _ **'Kepada Lulu yang Manis.**_

 _ **Luhan sayang, Ibu dan Ayah minta maaf telah mengecewakanmu. Ibu yakin Luhan bisa jadi orang yang pintar dan sukses di masa depan. Shusu Zhoumi akan mengantarmu di panti asuhan di Guangzhou dan bersekolah di sana. tetaplah semangat dan jangan pernah putus asa ya, sayang. Ibu dan Ayah mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Pesan Tambahan : Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kami meninggalkanmu karna kami tidak peduli padamu. kami sangat peduli tetapi Ibu sangat mencintai Ayahmu jadi, Ibu ingin menyusul Ayah. semalam Ayah datang di mimpi Ibu mengajak Lulu dan Ibu pergi bersama tetapi Ibu tahu kau masih punya masa depan yang panjang jadi, Ibu harap kau mengerti itu Lulu.**_

 _ **Wo Ai Ni.'**_

semenjak itu Luhan harus pindah sekolah ke pinggiran China karna tak jauh dari tempat panti asuhannya. dan saat Ia menginjak kelas tiga di bangku SMA, Luhan di tawari beasiswa ke Korea. Luhan benar-benar sangat senang karna itu impian Luhan sejak Ia masih di bangku SMP bisa berada di negri gingseng.

Tetapi sangat di sayangkan, Luhan harus berjuang begitu keras untuk menghidupinya. tanpa kenal lelah dan mengeluh dengan sabar Luhan bekerja untuk mendapatkan gaji sekitar 30.000 sampai 50.000 won per minggu.

"Lu.." Luhan membuyarkan lamunan abstraknya itu membuat air matanya menetes tanpa permisi Luhan tersenyum kecil pada Sehun.

"Maafkan aku" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan tiba-tiba mendekapnya erat, Luhan membulatkan matanya saat kehangatan tiba-tiba menyelimutinya. Sehun tersenyum dalam pelukan tersebut, sungguh Ia sangat merindukan rusa kecilnya ini.

BRAKKK!

Luhan terkaget saat mendengar bantingan pintu yang cukup keras dan suara gaduh dari pintu utama, membuat Sehun berdecak sebal pasti itu ulah kakak tertuanya yang tak punya hati itu.

"Hun, itu apa?" ucapan polos berhasil lolos dari bibir kecil Luhan, Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan "sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah larut malam. aku tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu" Sehun segera mengajak Luhan berjalan melalui taman belakang dan masuk ke kamar Sehun. "jangan keluar kamar. jangan mengintip ataupun bersuara dengan keras. jika kau lapar ada makanan ringan di kulkas itu" Sehun menunjuk sebuah kulkas besar berwarna putih di samping lemari lalu mengecup dahi Luhan dan keluar dari kamar mewah itu meninggalkan Luhan yang mengrenyit bingung.

tak lama setelah Sehun keluar, Luhan mendengar suara erangan, desahan, rintihan, teriakan, tangisan serta gertakan seseorang yang bukan berasal dari Sehun. ya, suara itu berasal dari Wu Yi Fan, kakak tertua mereka yang membawa pulang seorang pria hasil pembeliannya tadi.

Lelaki itu bersurai hitam dengan mata tajam dan kantung mata panda alami serta bibir peach tipis lengkap dengan darah di sudut bibirnya, lebam di beberapa titik tubuhnya. tangannya terikat kuat hingga terdapat goresan kasar di pergelangan tangannya.

terlihat seorang lelaki dengan jas serba merah darah mengkilap, blazer bulu rubah yang tebal menutupi bahunya, celana jeans hitam, surai putih gading dengan topi pesulap berlidah lebar, bahu tegap, mata elang dengan kacamata hitam dan tangan yang dihiasi jam merk, cincin perak, gelang perak motif rantai serta tongkat kecil dengan tengkorak bermata rubi merah diatasnya memberi kesan glamor pada pria yang sedang menggeret paksa sang peliharaan barunya itu kedalam kamar pribadi sekaligus kamar utama di dalam mansion mewah itu.

setelah sampai di depan kamar miliknya, Ia mengangkat tangannya sedikit mengisyaratkan para bodyguard untuk meninggalkannya dengan mainannya ini.

"masuk" Pria itu berkata ketus, tetapi lelaki di sampingnya tetap berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah tertunduk, "hah.. kau harus aku kasari ya?" lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan segera menjambak surai itu dengan sangat kasar. "masuklah kucing kecil~ MASUK!" Ia menarik dan mendorong badan lelaki tersebut hingga terhuyung masuk ke dalam kamar super besar dan mewah bergaya modern tersebut, pria itu melepas segala sesuatu yang berada di tangan, kepala dan bahunya. lalu menatap lelaki bertubuh lebih ramping dan mungil itu berdiri mematung dengan wajah tertunduk.

"kau mau permen coklat tidak?" tanya pria itu mengambil sebuah permen dengan bungkus berwarna ungu, membukanya dan mendekati lelaki panda yang menggeleng kuat itu. "ahaha! lihat! kau tidak bisa kabur Tao. dan ku sekarang peliharaanku! turuti apa kata mastermu! MAKAN!" Lelaki itu menjejali lelaki panda bernama Tao itu dengan sebuah permen coklat dengan kadar obat perangsang super tinggi dan heroin di dalamnya.

tak butuh waktu lama, lelaki itu sudah mengucurkan keringat. seringaian licik muncul di balik bibir tipis pria itu, Ia mendekati Tao dan mendorong lelaki itu hingga memantul di atas ranjang triple king size tersebut dan menindihnya.

Iris panda yang sayu tersebut bertubrukan dengan mata elang Yifan. dengan tergesa-gesa, Yifan membuka ikatan yang berada di tangan Tao lalu mencubui pria itu dengan liar dan kasar.

"nggh hhhh" reflek tangan Tao berada di dada pria tersebut mencoba untuk mendorong lelaki itu sekuat tenaganya, tetapi Yifan lebih kuat dari dirinya. Yifan merobek kaos abu-abu yang melekat pada Tao hingga memperlihatkan tubuh sexynya yang berbalut keringat membuat libido Yifan meningkat hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"fuck!" umpat Yifan, Ia mendorong Tao hingga Ia terlentang lalu membuka jas, kemeja, celana dan dalamannya melemparnya ke sembarang arah, menampakkan kejantanannya yang begitu panjang dan besar sehingga dapat membuat nafas pria kecil itu tertahan.

"aku ingin kau mastrubasi! di depanku! SEKARANG!" Tao tersentak dengan perkataan Yifan. dengan takut-takut lelaki itu merangkak dan terduduk di depan Yifan Ia membuka celananya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah, Tao mulai meraba badannya sendiri lalu turun hingga kejantanannya yang mungil Tao mengusapnya lalu mengocoknya perlahan.

"n-ggh" Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, terkadang Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kenikmatan yang Ia terima dari dirinya sendiri, Tao membalikkan badannya dan menungging di depan Yifan menampakkan pantatnya yang sintal lalu ketiga jarinya di masukkan ke dalam lubang ketat berwarna merah muda miliknya dengan perlahan Tao menggerakkan ketiga jari tersebut.

"nng ahhh sshh mmhh yeeah" suara kecipak yang di timbulkan oleh cairan yang keluar dari lubang anal Tao membuat Yifan semakin mengang, dengan langkah lebar Yifan menghampiri Tao dan menarik pinggangnya, menanamkan kejantanannya itu di dalam lubang Tao, dan mehujamnya secara kasar dan brutal.

"ooh ohh aaah ahhh sa-saakit aahhh" PLAKKK! Yifan menampar pantat sintal Tao dan menghujaminya dengan begitu kejam dan liarnya hingga kasur triple king size itu dapat perderit kencang.

"ngggh~~ t-tuaan sa-sakittt aaahhh aaaahh yaahh haahh t-theree" Yifan tak memperdulikan erangan Tao lalu menusuk tepat di daging prostat Tao hingga Tao menekuk badannya ke belakang, melenguh keenakan.

"Panggil aku master! teriakkan namaku slutry bitch!" Tangan Yifan tak tinggal diam Ia menarik, memutar hingga memilin nipple kecoklatan milik Tao hingga keduannya menegang sempurna "Aaah! MASTER!~~~ a-aku i-ingin keluarrr aaah~~" mendengar hal tersebur Yifan menaruh jarinya di lubang penis Tao dan memelankan gerakannya.

"hhhh.. hhhh" setelah dirasa reda, Yifan menghentakkan kembali penisnya di dalam lubang Tao hingga dirasa Ia akan mencapai Klimaksnya, Yifan memegang kedua pinggang Tao dan "MA-STERRRNGHHH!~~"

craashhh!

keduanya mencapai klimaks yang pertama, sperma Yifan yang ada di dalam Tao terlalu banyak hingga meluber keluar menetes di paha mulus Tao. Yifan tak selesai di situ, kegiatan mereka terus dan terus berlanjut hingga Tao kewalahan harus memuaskan Yifan seperti apa lagi.

.

.

.

Mendengar kegaduhan tersebut, Luhan menutup telinganya dan menutup matanya erat-erat. sedangkan Sehun masih berada di dalam kamar mandi, benar-benar menjengkelkan! berani-beraninya mereka mengotori pikiran polos Luhan uh?

Ckrek..

Luhan membangunkan dirinya dan melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya sembari menggosokkan handuk yang lebih kecil ke rambutnya yang basah. terlihat bintik-bintik coklat menghiasi pipi bagian atas Sehun, memberi kesan berbeda dalam diri Luhan

"Lu Hyung belum tidur?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya menampakkan Luhan hanya memakai kemeja putih kedodoran milik Sehun hingga mengekspos bahu putih mulus tanpa tandanya juga bawahan tanpa celana panjang hanya celana dalam miliknya. menampakkan sedikit paha mulus Luhan.

"Lulu tidak bisa tidur~ Lulu ingin tidur sambil di peluk atau Lulu minum obat tidur sajalah. suara diatas berisik sekali, mengganggu Lulu tidur!" Luhan mempotkan bibirnya tepat saat Sehun membalik badannya sambil memakai Kaos tanpa lengan berwarna hitam. senyuman kecil di wajah Sehun mengembang, setelah memakai Boxernya Ia mendekati Luhan dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Tidurlah, little Lu" panggilan yang baru di loloskan Sehun berhasil membuat pipi putih Luhan merona. "mereka sedang apa sih, Hun?" tanya Luhan dengan begitu polosnya. "mereka hanya main catur" balas Sehun seadanya saat Luhan membalik badannya lalu memposisikan kepalanya berada tepat di bahu Sehun.

"Catur? benarkah? ayo kita lakukan juga~" suara Luhan makin pelan, sembari memainkan kaos Sehun, Pria di samping Luhan hanya bisa tertawa perlahan lalu melihat Luhan sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. "kau tidak pernah berubah, dan aku tetap mencintaimu. aku ingin memilikimu tetapi masih belum waktunya aku bisa memilikimu.. Little Lu" Sehun mengecup dahi lelaki beriris rusa itu dan ikut menyusul ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

Waaah terimakasih! walaupun yang ngeriview masih sedikit tapi gak papa lah kalian masih niat baca cerita abal-abal milik author. makasih banyak sudah mau dukung author! terimakasih banyak dan emang sih kemarin mau lihat reaksi readers gimana kalo banyak yg baca, bnyk yg minat dan banyak yang minta lanjut gak di delete hehehe ternyata banyak yg mibta lanjut. so, author lanjutkanlah /? baiklah! saatnya menjawab review kalian :3

Seravin509

Lanjut next chapnya,,

Di tunggu kelanjutannya..

\- BAIKLAH CANTIK! Follow & Fav jgn lupa udah di lanjut kan sekarang wkwkwk jangan lupa baca loh! awas gak di baca *ngancem*digaplok*

NoonaLu

nextt

\- siapp :3

LisnaOhLu120

Lanjuuuuuuttttt :)

\- Sudah di lanjuuuuuuuuuuttttt :)

masayrey

Ih-Ih-Ih

KEREENN(?)

Ga tau kenapa ini ff kereenn~~

Aaa~~~

Lophyu Author-nim

\- Ih-Ih-Ih (kok serem ya) MAKASIHHHH (?) JINJJA? AHAHAHA MAKASIH LOHH ADUH JADI TERHARU MMMH /? AAAA LOPH YU TU READERS-NIM :*

Arifahohse

n

e

x

t

\- b

a

i

k

l

a

h

winter park chanchan

wahhh next thor.. ku kepo ama hunhannya nih... end sapa aja

sehun bersaudara

\- waaah udah di next nih jgn lupa baca loh ya! hayo mau nc hunhan opo ora /?

ajib4ff

itu tadi lulu pingsan di depan rumah nya sehun apa gimana?

see u...gomawo...sht sll...trs bkrya...

\- iyaaaa bener sekali kamuhhhh

see u tooo... cheonmanhaeyo...terimakasih..

ChikasikiHunHan947

Wahh hunhan new ff lagi~~~

Lanjuuuttt

seruuu nihh

Fighting and keep writing

\- Waahhh wkwkwk iya, pengen kaya innocent lu tapi ini little lu /? gak plagiat kok tenang ae /? udah di lanjut ya beybh. pasti nye seru! ;) Hwaiting! gomawoooo mwah :*

Ishee

thor thor.. ternyata bukan aku orang yg kalau nulis

berchapter suka ilang ide sendiri #curhat ..coba aja baca

referensi cerita lain sapa tau dpt ide biar gk ngegantung

hhihi btw, ini dilanjut kan? dilanjut dong? luhan kapan

hamilnya yhhehet :p

\- opo opo? CIEEE SAMAAN. JGN" KITA JOM...BLO :P udah kok. baca di commuity hunhan minute pengen jadi salah satu FF yg masuk list di sana :"D *cita" anak soleh*prett* iyeee nih di lanjut nih jgn lupa baca lu jgn lupa follow ama fav ye hahaaai. tenang Luhan pasti hamilmya ;) tunggu ae hohohoho /ketawa sinterklas/

BAIKLAH SEKIAN. KALIAN BISA TUNGGU CHAP DUA.

MAAF JIGA ADEGAN NC KURANG MEMUASKAN, AUTHOR BUKAN AUTHOR BINAL /? IMAJINASI KOTOR AUTHOR LAGI NYANDET HM. /plak/


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : LITTLE LU

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : M-Preg

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xiao Luhan

OC : RANDOM

Genre : Romance & Comedy

Warning : Summary gagal, Cerita pasaran, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo(s), alur berantakan, Cerita abal-abal.

Desclimer: Cast milik TUHAN semata, Cerita milik Author semata.

.

.

.

.

Gimana Chapter 1? jelek? kurang greget? gimana"? hehehehe author tetap dengan setia menunggu jawaban kalian kok tenang saja jika gak ada yang review maka akan di delete :3 dan author pensiun /?

ania, becanda :P

Baiklah, langsung aja lah ke inti/?

Jawaban review di bawah seperti biasa! BIG THANKS BUAT KALIAN MWAH :*

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

Pagi yang cerah menyambut kedua iris di balik selimut putih tebal tersebut. memaksanya masuk hingga Luhan harus terbangun lebih dahulu, saat Luhan ingin turun dari kasur empuk itu lengan besar berwarna putih pucat menghalangi Luhan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur tersebut. "sebentar saja Hyung" Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara yang membuat pipinya merona, suara bangun tidur Sehun! begitu sexy dan menggoda.

Mata Sehun masih terpejam, tetapi Luhan sudah beringsut mendekat kembali merebahkan dirinya Sehunpun menarik Luhan mendekapnya erat dan mengecup kening Luhan perlahan. "selamat pagi Little Lu." Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menatap Sehun "Selamat pagi Sehunnie" Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas membuat iris rusa itu membola. itu ciuman pertama Luhan!

Wu Bersaudara, terdiri dari tiga orang laki-laki bernama Wu Yi Fan sebagai Anak Sulung, Wu Chanyeol sebagai Anak Tengah dan Wu Segun sebagai si Bungsu. ketiga anak ini mempunyai sifat yang sangat berbeda jauh, kita mulai dari Wu Yi Fan, Ia adalah seorang yang keras kepala, egois, kasar, licik dan sangat dingin. berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Ia adalah seorang yang Ceria, Bodoh dalam tingkah laku, cerdik dan licik dalam tindakannya, Ia tulus tetapi sangat Kasar dan berbahaya dalam menangani sebuah masalah serius. dan yang terakhir adalah Sehun sebagai anak bungsu, Ia tak banyak berbicara, dingin, tetapi sangat baik dan terkadang sangat jahil, Ia cerdas, cerdik, dan licik.

Ketiga saudara tersebut, jarang berkomunikasi kecuali Sehun dengan Chanyeol mereka masih sangat akrab. menurut mereka kakak tertua mereka adalah seseorang yang begitu kejam hingga mereka tak bisa berkata sepatah kata pun kepadanya, mereka bertiga memanglah seorang mafia terbesar di dunia tetapi Yifan benar-benar menurunkan sifat lama sang Ayah. dan jika kalian ingin tahu, Wu bersaudara berbeda dengan yang lainnya mereka tetap senang dengan wanita tetapi mencintai sesama jenisnya, tak heran jika sampai saat ini mereka masih membujang.

di dalam keluarga Wu, hanya Yifan yang selalu minum alkohol dan merokok, tidak bagi Chanyeol dan Sehun mereka benar-benar menghindari kedua hal buruk tersebut. Sehun dan Chanyeol terpaksa tinggal dalam satu atap dengan Yifan karna jika tidak Yifan akan terus menerus meneror Sehun dan Chanyeol. dan yang terakhir, mungkin kalian juga bertanya kenapa hanya Sehun dan Chanyeol yang begitu akrab? di depan Yifan mereka saling diam tetapi di belakang itu mereka saling membantu atau berbicara. karna, dulu mereka sempat mengikuti cara bermain Yifan yang begitu kejam dan Jahat membuat mereka terkena batunya. contohnya saja, karna Yifan ada seseorang wanita yang benar-benar tergila-gila pada mereka bertiga hingga Ia rela membius Chanyeol dan mengambil spermanya untuk di masukkan ke dalam rahimnya hingga wanita itu hamil dan menuduh Chanyeol telah berbuat yang aneh-aneh pada wanita tersebut.

Chanyeol benar-benar sakit hati dan putus asa karna Yifan tak mau membantu sama sekali, hanya Sehun yang memberi solusi agar Ia menerima anak itu sebagai anaknya dan Sehun yang rela menyelidiki kasus tersebut hingga terungkap wanita gila itu mengambil spermanya diam-diam dan memasukkannya ke dalam rahim (tidak lewat seks) dan setelah itu wanita gila tersebut di hukum tahanan dan berkat keangkuhan Yifanlah, Chanyeol harus merawat seorang anak yang benar-benar mirip dengannya bernama Jackson.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Luhan dan Sehun sudah sangat rapi dan wangi tetapi Luhan ingat bahwa Ia belum makan membuat perutnya sedikit sakit dan berbunyi kencang hingga tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Sehun. "Kau belum makan ya? ayo kita makan" reflek tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Sehun menuju ruang makan keluarga Wu.

"Hunnie~ siapa yang menduduki kursi mewah tersebut? ayahmu nde?" pertanyaan polos Luhan lainnya lolos begitu saja dari bibir kecil Luhan membuat Sehun sweatdrop.

"Untuk kakak sulungku" seakan sudah terlupakan oleh makanan sudah tersedia di meja makan, benar-benar menggoda dan lezat, Luhan duduk dan mengacuhkan Sehun, Luhan mengambil sebuah mangkuk bersisi nasi dan mengambil beberapa lauk setelah itu berdoa mengucap syukur dan memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Hun, kau tidak mengucap syukur terlebih dahulu?" Sehun terperangah, dengan segera Ia menaruh sumpitnya lalu melipat tangan dan menutup matanya berdoa. melihat hal itu senyuman manis Luhan tercetak jelas di wajahnya, setelah mereka melanjutkan acara makan mereka iris mata Luhan tak sengaja melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang berlari kecil di susul oleh seorang pria tinggi seperti tiang listrik dan telinga seperti yoda.

"Paman hunnie selamat pagi~~" Sapa anak kecil tersebut lalu mengecup pipi Sehun membuat Ia terkekeh dan membalas kecupan pipi anak kecil tersebut "selamat pagi Jackson, apa kau tidur nyenyak hari ini?" Jackson mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Wahh siapa ini Hunnie? halo" sapa Luhan kepada anak kecil beriris bulat tersebut. "Halo, namaku Jackson Wu" anak kecil itu membalas sapaan Luhan aduh anak ini benar-benar imut sekaliiiiii batin Luhan. "ahaha, dia memang seperti itu kalau berkenalan dengan seseorang" Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara yang lebih berat lalu Luhan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Wu Chanyeol" Luhan menjabat tangan Chanyeol "Luhan" setelah perkataan itu lolos dari bibirnya, senyuman di bibir Chanyeol sedikit berkurang "Luhan?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun seperti memberi sinyal berbahanya padanya dan Sehunpun membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan 'aku sudah tau, duduk dan selesaikan makanmu aku akan membawanya pergi' Chanyeolpun melepas jabatan tangannya lalu beringsut duduk dan langsung makan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya belum?" keheningan terpecah saat Chanyeol kembali berbicara kepada Sehun. "Belum, rencana hari ini kau mau ikut Hyung?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya "Boleh, aku juga ingin mengajak Jackson keluar dari penjara ini sekali-sekali" Sehun tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Tap tap tap tap.

Terlihat Yifan sedang memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan mainan kecilnya yang terseok-seok dengan baju kebesaran menampilkan tubuh penuh tanda merah keunguan, lebam, goresan dan terlihat di sudut bibirnya terdapat cairan merah kental berbau anyir itu sudah mengering. Yifan sudah terduduk di kursi mewahnya tetapi Tao masih berjalan perlahan "HEY! KEMARI CEPAT!" bentakan itu membuat keempat anggota keluarga lainnya termasuk Luhan tersentak kaget.

Luhan sangat iba melihat lelaki mungil itu tetapi kenapa Ia memperlakukannya sangat kasar? tanpa banyak bicara Luhan bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki mungil itu menyebabkan Chanyeol dan Sehun saling memberi sinyal berbahaya pada Luhan. "Aku bantu ya?" Luhan menuntun lelaki itu perlahan, mengabaikan tatapan sinyal dari Chanyeol dan Sehun begitu juga seringaian kecil dari Yifan. setelah pria kecil itu duduk di sebelah Jackson Luhan hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya tetapi sebuah tangan melingkar di pergelangan tangannya membuat Ia menoleh pada seseorang yang terlihat sangat kejam itu.

"mmm~" Yifan menatap Luhan dari atas hingga kebawah dan kembali ke atas "Kau berani-beraninya menolong peliharaanku yang hina itu? siapa namamu, manis?" Hah?! benar-benar! orang ini sudah keterlaluan! "Namaku-" "Hyung ayo kita pergi" Sela Sehun merampas genggaman Yifan di tangan Luhan dan menarik Luhan menjauh "Oy Sehun! beraninya kau menyela perkataan orang hm?" Sehun tak menoleh kearah Yifan seinchipun tetapi Ia tersenyum mengejek "Chanyeol Hyung, segeralah aku tunggu di mobil" Sehun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut meninggalkan Yifan yang menggeram frustasi.

"Hun~ tadi itu siapa? lalu kenapa lelaki itu di sebut sebagai peliharaannya?" Luhan meloloskan berbagai pertanyaan dari bibir mungilnya, Sampai di dalam mobil Luhan masih menunggu jawaban tetapi Sehun masih bungkam, mungkin Luhan tidak perlu tahu urusan orang jadi Luhan memilih diam dan tidak banyak berbicara membiarkan Sehun berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol dan Jackson sudah masuk ke dalam mobil fortuner milik Sehun, "appartmentnya berada di kawasan Hongdae" dengan segera Sehun menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah appartment di kawasan yang di katakan Chanyeol. di dalam mobil hanya terdengar suara Jackson dan Chanyeol yang sedang bercengkrama, mereka terlihat akrab dan begitu lucu hingga Luhan tak dapat menahan senyumnya.

Sesampai di depan gedung tinggi bercat putih bersih dengan aksen hitam untuk atapnya. Chanyeol menitipkan Jackson kepada Luhan dan mereka keluar dari mobil dan memasuki gedung tersebut.

"Kau sudah membawa obat biusnya?" tanya Sehun, Chanyeol mengangguk "kau tidak apa-apa masalah Luhan dengan Yifan?" Sehun menoleh dan mebatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memperingatkan bahwa jangan membahas hal itu lagi, dan Chanyeolpun bungkam.

Tok tok tok

Sehun mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih tersebut, tak ada jawaban. sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang mengetuk tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka menampilkan lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan mata seperti anak anjing dan bibir cherry berwarna merah, Ia memakai kaos putih tulang bertuliskan 'i dont give a fuck' dan celana pendek yang sepadan dengan kaosnya dengan pinggiran berwarna donker, sepertinya pria ini baru saja selesai mandi surai hitamnya terlihat sedikit basah.

"Oh? Ayah Jackson ya? ayo masuk-masuk" Chanyeol tersenyum dan memasuki appartment yang benar-benar rapi walaupun kecil. di belakang Chanyeol ada Sehun mengikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Maaf, berantakan ayo silahkan duduk" Chanyeol tersenyum dan membungkuk "tidak usah repot-repot, saya cepat saja" Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih yang sudah di beri obat bius. "oh~ ada apa memang- kyaaaa! a-apa yang anda lakukan tuan Chanyeol?!" Sehun sudah memegangi tangan lelaki itu dari belakang Chanyeol hanya tersenyum "selamat datang di kehidupanku" Belum sempat lelaki itu membalas, Chanyeol sudah membungkam lelaki itu dengan sapu tangan dengan obat bius tersebut dan saat baunya sudah mulai menyengat masuk ke dalam penciuman, lelaki tersebut menutup matanya perlahan dan Ia sukses terkulai lemas.

"tolong bawa dia kebawah, aku akan bereskan lemarinya" Sehunpun mengangguk dan menggendong pria kecil itu turun kebawah, sedangkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar pria kecil itu dan menurunkan sebuah koper besar, Ia membongkar lemari tersebut dan memasukkan apa saja kedalam koper hingga Ia menemukan sebuah bungkus berwarna pink keunguan dan satu lagi berwarna biru tua yang masih terbungkus rapi mungkin baru di beli dengan tulisan '시크릿데이' dan '화이트' tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol memasukkan bungkusan tersebut dan memasukkannya bersama perawatan wajah lelaki itu. setelah selesai Chanyeolpun turun ke bawah membawa koper besar berwarna biru muda tersebut dan menutup pintu kamar hingga otomatis terkunci.

Setelah sampai di bawah, Chanyeol memasukkan koper tersebut di bagasi dan duduk di bangku penumpang di belakang dengan seorang laki-laki tertidur pulas (atau lebih tepatnya pingsan) di paha Chanyeol.

"benda apa itu?" gumam Chanyeol sembari memikirkan bungkusan yang Ia temukan tadi Chanyeol bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya benda apa itu? apakah itu kosmetik? atau itu sebuah perawatan wajah? hm.

Sedangkan Luhan sedang memeluk Jackson, tangan kecilnya memegang ponsel Luhan yang besar dan menekan-nekan layar tanpa keyboard tersebut dengan tatapan yang serius sembari memajukan bibirnya, selagi mobil melaju dengan cepat menuju mansion keluarga Wu.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Haaaahh! /renggangin tangan/ makasih reviewnya yaaaa teman-teman kalian jjang bingits, nih udah di lanjutin nih. ayo ada yang bisa nebak gak itu bungkusan apa? hehehehe kalo kalian ga tau gak apa kok nanti bakal di jelasin di Chapter depan :3 nah, seperti biasa mari kita jawab review :3

sehunhan

makanya thor jangan bikin ff yg terlalu panjang karna

biasanya ceritanya bakal makin rumit yg buntut2nya malah

kehilangan ide buat nulis cerita selanjutnya wkwk moga aja

ff yg ini ga digantung ya soalnya aku suka! wkwk semnagat

thor!

\- iya mah.. iya aku tau aku salah ma tapi-tapi aku udah telat /? *apa sih* aminaminamin makanya dukung terus yaaaa makasih loh udah mau ceramahin aqoeh :3 follow, fav jgn lupaaahhhh mwah mwah makasih udah baca cintahhh :3

deerwinds947

lanjuttt. cuap cuapnya jangan terlalu banyak kalau di

chapternya. okeeeh kece ffnya

\- lah ottokhae kalo gaada cuap-cuapnya nae bingung ah moriappha /? *ala" kpopers alay*

HLove

Next~ ditunggu~

-sudah di lanjutt~ jgn lupa fav & follow eah tetap dukung author muuceh~ luph u~ :*

Seravin509

Sehun nya perhatian bget ama luhan.. Bnyakin lgi hunhan

momen nya.. Lnjut next chap nya..

\- iya dong dong :3 mereka mah always and will always sweet soalnya, banyak yg bikim chara sehun di ff" agak buruk jadi disini author mau nunjukin sifat sehun yang lain lah dr pd yg lain /? sippp thanks yooo mwah :*

akaindhe

like it...

\- i like you too /? *plak*

winter park chanchan

next thor... aduh nc nya taoris bikin panas hahaha... nc

hunhan? ditunggu banget

\- aduh kamu udah gak tahan ya hmmm? tenang author bikin luhan hamil! /?

OMO OMO. ASTAGA YIFAN KNPA KEJAM BAT SAMA BABY

TAO. KAN JGA KASIAN BABY LU JDI GK POLOS ENTARRR

HUAA AKU BRU BACA INI FF

LANJUUUTT..

INI CERTANYA HUNHAN KRISTAO SAMA CHANBAEK YA

THOR?

\- OPO OPO? 030 IYA EMANG BEGITU, KAN EMANG YIFAN KEJAM UDAH NINGGALIN BABH TAO CENDILYAN /? *PLAK* NAH KASIAN KAN SI LULU GIMANA SIH NI AUTHOR SAMA YIFANNYA NIH ADUH /?

BambiLuhan

keren thor!

lanjut yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

di tungguuuuuuu

\- makasih bambi! siaaappp :3 jgn lupa review, fav, follow dan dukung author terus ya mwah salangek :*

ParkByul

njer chap 1 langsung ada nc :v aduh pikiran lulu ternodai

sudah, imut kiyut lulu polos gitu. kenapa belum waktunya

memiliki luhan? btw kris ngeri weh tao kasianv

\- njer juga :v lah kan biar hot dan biar readers gak menunggu" dimana Ncnya/? bhak hayo penasaran eaaah kamoeh? tenang nanti juga sehun langsung sikat Luhanhan /? emberan kris memang yang terkejam /?

ParkByul

keluarga wu wow, cie cinta pertama ya hun :v

\- ada apa dengan keluarga wu? 030 huahahaha emberrr cinta pertama dan terakhir dah mwah /?

.taoris

keep update thor...

buat hunhan yang banyak ya..*wink*

#fighting

\- aku maunya keep being you ajah /? wkwkk iyooo pantengin terus lho ya jgn lupa! huahahahaha xD #hwaiting!

masayrey

NC NYA DI HOT - IN MIINN

Si Sehun kagak jahat kaann?

Iya kaann?!

Ada KaiSoo enggaa?

ChanBaek?

LOPHYU SELALU AUTHOR-NIIM :*

\- OKEEEHH NANTI AKU ADAIN GANG BANG /? *PLAK* ngga sehun kaga jahat kok tenang ajaa, nanti di bonus chapter bakal ada kaisoo sih, chanbaek is always ada dungssss LUPH YU TU MY READERS MWAH.

Arifahohse

next

\- okeh /?

sehunoh174

Lanjut thor, kalo bisa lebih panjangin ya...

\- pendek" aja biar kalian penasaran /di injekin readers/

seluhunhan

sorry bru review skarang,,/baru ktemu ffnya.

next donk gw pnasaran sama lulu dan keluarga si sehun, kok

si kris gitu amat sama tao? jdi ngeri sndiri.

next ya fast up juga tuh ditunggu *bnykbacotlu /plakk

\- gak papa kok, aku quadh /? hahahaha ini udah di next tenang pasti di ceritain kok kalo soal itu, ok ok? kejem ya? liat aja nanti si naga gimana ama baby panda kitah di chap" selanjutnya eaaaaa :3

ajib4ff

astaga...

itu kris kok kejam banget?

kasian tao...

bisa jelaskan lebih rinci soal Wu bersaudara?cz liat kris ma

sehun kok sifat nya beda banget...

see u...gomawo...sht sll...trs bkrya...

\- astagah nagaaahhhh /? wkwkwkwk kris memang kejam, dia sudah meninggalkan kitah /apa sih/ tenang-tenang nanti dia kena batunya kok /? udah di jelasin tuuuuhh wkwkwkwk

Sekian dah, moga-moga kalian gak protes soal kependekan ya abis author ngepasin biar gak ngegantung maksudnya di potongnya di chap itu biar gak ngegantung /? okeh, see u di chapter depan! mwah! :*


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : LITTLE LU

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : M-Preg

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xiao Luhan

OC : RANDOM

Genre : Romance & Comedy

Warning : Summary gagal, Cerita pasaran, Yaoi, Mature Content, Typo(s), alur berantakan, Cerita abal-abal.

Desclimer: Cast milik TUHAN semata, Cerita milik Author semata.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana Chap 2? pendek ya? maafin author yaaa yaudah di sini authpr panjangin deh sepanjang jalan kenangan /? xD hahahahaha baiklah, tanpa banyak bacot check this out!~

nb : di sini banyak Chanbaeknya ._. ada hunhan juga tapi agak akhir-akhir, chap depan NC Hunhan looooh ;3

.

.

.

.

Mungkin, kalian bertanya siapa yang di culik dan apa ekspresi Luhan dan juga Jackson?

 _"Papaaaa! Jackson ingin Baekhyun Saem jadi maid pribadi Jackson!" teriak Jackson saat Chanyeol sedang asik menonton televisi sambil memakan kukis hingga kukis yang di pegang Chanyeol remuk dan hancur di remas olehnya._

 _"Ja-jackson, kau tau kan dia itu gurumu." Jackson memang tidak di sekolahkan di sekolah biasa namun di sekolah khusus untuk kaum berdarah biru seperti mereka dan satu kelasnya hanya lima sampai sepuluh orang, Jackson tetap menggeleng keras._

 _"atau, papa jadikan saja dia istri papa!" Jackson baru saja berumur lima tahun tetapi bicaranya sungguh ceplas ceplos pasti Anson si anak konglomerat Kim Joon Myeon yang mengajarinya seperti itu._

 _"kalau tidak? Jackson ngadu sama Paman Sehun! dan Jackson gak mau ngomong sama papa selama setahun penuh!~" Jackson melipat tangannya di dada dan memajukan bibirnya. Chanyeolpun mengusap rambut Jackson dengan sayang, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin Jackson mengacuhkannya selama setahun jadi Ia harus menculik guru favorit Jackson yang paling perhatian padanya itu._

.

.

.

.

 _"Papaaa Jackson pulaaang~" suara nyaring Jackson serta kaki-kaki kecilnya menghampiri Ayahnya yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya membuat lelaki bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu membalik badannya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Jackson kecil "bagaimana hari pertama di sekolahmu tadi jagoan?" tanya Chanyeol lalu mengusap rambut Jackson perlahan._

 _"tadi, Jackson nangis karna Bao Bao rebut coklat pemberian Hyemi lalu Byun Saem datang dan memberikanku coklat yang lebih enak! Jackson suka Byun saem" jelas Jackson dengan begitu antusias. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat anaknya begitu antusias, tidak seperti biasanya. "benarkah? siapa nama gurumu itu Jackson?" Jackson terlihat berfikir sebentar "Byun Baekhyun Songsaengnim!" DEG. Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Baek. Baekkie._

 _"bisakah besok Papa bertemu dengannya? Papa ingin berterimakasih Ia telah memberimu coklat dan sudah membuatmu seantusias ini." Jackson mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda Ayahnya itu boleh menemui guru favorit barunya itu._

 _Keesokan paginya, bukan supir pribadi yang mengantar Jackson tetapi Chanyeol. dengan sweater berwarna cream, blazer coklat, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu kets Chanyeol mengantar Jackson hingga sampai di depan sekolahan mewah bercat dark brown tersebut._

 _Chanyeol menggendong Jackson hingga masuk ke dalam sekolahannya, sesampainya di dalam Chanyeol mengedarkan penglihatannya tetapi iris mata Chanyeol tak menemukan apa yang di carinya. "Jackson dimana kelasmu?" Jackson menunjuk ke atas dan Chanyeolpun menuruti Jackson berjalan ke lantai dua. "eh? Selamat pagi Jackson!" Jackson langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di sebrangnya. "BAEKHYUN SAEM!" Jerit Jackson tertahan, Jackson mendorong-dorong Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol harus menurunkannya di lantai dan saat Ia ingin kembali tegak iris bulat itu bertubrukan dengan iris mata anak anjing itu._

 _"Saem, Papa ingin bertemu dengan Saem! dia ingin berterimakasih" Chanyeol mengacuhkan ocehan Jackson dan berjalan mendekati lelaki mungil itu. "saya, Wu Chanyeol. Ayah kandung Jackson" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjabat tangan lelaki itu "halo Ayah Jackson." senyuman keterpaksaan yang dapat di sembunyikan oleh Baekhyun. kau benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan sesuatu, Baek._

 _"bisa kita bicara?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "tentu, Jackson ke kelas dulu ya? Luna Saem sudah menunggu di dalam" Jackson mengangguk mantap lalu berlari kecil ke kelasnya yang berada di pojok ruangan. setelah Jackson menghilang, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengobrol di taman sekolah dengan kopi susu hangat di tangan masing-masing._

 _"aku merindukanmu, Baek" Chanyeol memecah keheningan dan menatap paras cantik yang tertampar angin hingga rambutnya tersibak keatas "aku juga, bagaimana istrimu? apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Baekhyun._

 _"Cintaku hanya pada dirimu Byun Baekhyun, tetapi Jackson adalah berkat yang datang padaku. ada seorang wanita yang tergila-gila padaku, kakakku dan Sehun. Ia rela mengambil spermaku diam-diam saat aku mabuk dan memasukkannya ke dalam rahimnya. aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Ia melahirkan Jackson, hidupku hancur tetapi aku harus menerima keadaan dan akupun sukses merawat Jackson dan Ibu Jackson sekarang entah dimana" tes. air mata Baekhyun mengalir di pipi putihnya tanpa permisi._

 _"aku menunggumu, setelah aku pulang dari Jepang ku kira kau mengingatnya tetapi... kau tidak menjemputku bahkan mengucapkan selamat datang, dan di saat aku bekerja aku menemukan seorang siswa yang mirip denganmu dan ternyata kau.. kau.." Chanyeol membuang gelas kertas kecil itu kasar dan menarik Baekhyun dalan dekapannya. perlahan, mata Baekhyun menutup saat Chanyeol mencium bibir cherry milik Baekhyun._

 _perlahan kenangan itu datang silih berganti, seperti saat Chanyeol pertama kali bertemu Baekhyun saat mereka masih SMA di sebuah Café karna memesan hal yang sama dengan nama yang hampir mirip, bagaimana mereka akhirnya berkencan, bagaimana mereka bertengkar karna hal-hal kecil, bagaimana Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun saat mereka berkencan dengan music jalanan yang indah, dan bagaimana Chanyeol begitu sedih saat di tinggalkan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan studinya di Jepang._

 _kian lama, ciuman itu menjadi sebuah lumatan tanpa nafsu di dalamnya. tak lama kemudian Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka hingga asap tipis mengepul dari bibir kecil mereka. "aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil "aku juga, tetapi aku masih ingin sendiri Chanyeol." seperti merasa di remukkan Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingungnya "Aku ingin sendiri aku sangat senang melihat anak-anak didikku membuatku merasa bahagia" Chanyeol terkekeh "baiklah jika itu maumu, tetapi suatu saat aku akan memilikimu. Baekkie" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar panggilan Chanyeol terlihat sebuah rona merah menjalar di pipinya._

 _Sejak saat itu pula, Chanyeol tak pernah muncul kembali membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya terkadang Ia menanyakan kabar Chanyeol lewat Jackson yang akhirnya di sampaikan kembali pada Chanyeol lewat ucapan polos Jackson._

 _tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeolpun menyanggupi permintaan Jackson, dan meminta tolong kepada Sehun agar Ia membantunya. dan Sehunpun menyanggupi pernyataan tersebut hingga aksi mereka sudah di lancarkan._

 _"tolong bawa dia kebawah dan aku akan membereskan barang-barangnya" Sehun mengangguk dan membawa pria kecil itu turun kebawah. sesampainya Sehun di bawah, Luhan benar-benar Shock atas apa yang di lakukan Sehun "Hunnie~" seakan tau apa yang di fikirkan Luhan Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Luhan "ceritanya panjang hyung, nanti aku ceritakan" Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Baekhyun Saem! yaaay! Papa Jjang!" seru Jackson saat iris matanya menelaah siapa yang di bawa pamannya itu masuk ke dalam mobil membuat Luhan semakin bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 _._

Setelah mobil Sehun berada di depan mansion keluarga Wu, Chanyeol berterimakasih pada Sehun dan segera membawa Baekhyun dan Jackson masuk. "kau tidak ikut masuk juga?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku akan mengantarkan lulu dahulu" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol, kaca jendela Sehun menutup dan pergi menjauh.

Setelah menginterupsi maid untuk membantu membawakan koper besar berwarna biru muda itu kedalam kamar Chanyeol di lantai tiga. setelah sampai di kamarnya, Chanyeol membujuk Jackson untuk segera tidur siang nanti setelah Ia bangun guru favoritnya itu pasti sudah bangun juga dan bisa bermain bersamanya. tanpa banyak bicara Jackson menyanggupi suruhan Ayahnya itu. dan setelah di rasa Jackson telah menghilang Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun di kasur double king size milik Chanyeol.

setelah Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun, Ia mengambil koper Baekhyun dan membukanya, menata peralatan Baekhyun dalam satu lemari dengannya, lalu memesan makanan yang lezat kepada maid untuk Baekhyun.

"eungh~" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, dimana dia? ini bukan kamarnya, "kau sudah bangun?" suara berat yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinga Baekhyun menyadarkan Ia sepenuhnya, Baekhyun menoleh kesumber suara menemukan Chanyeol merebahkan diri di sebelahnya. "Yak! kau mau apa?! kenapa kau menculikku?! hah? kau ini benar benar uugh!" Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol harus menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"maaf Baekkie aku harus, Jackson memaksaku dan aku tahu kau tidak akan mau ikut denganku jika aku memintanya dengan cara halus." mendengar perkataan itu, Baekhyun mendecih pelan "bodoh!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk pria kecil itu kuat-kuat "aku mencitaimu Baekhyun" Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol, lalu tersenyum "aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan Tiang Listrik" Baekhyun memegang pipi Chanyeol dan tak perlu waktu lama, mereka sudah bercumbu dengan mesra merasakan kehangatan satu sama lainnya.

Hingga Chanyeol melepas ciuman tersebut dan mengerutkan dahinya "Baek, aku ingin bertanya padamu" Chanyeol memberikan tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat lelaki yang di cintainya ini menatapnya seperti itu?

"aku menemukan dua bungkusan di lemarimu masih belum di buka satunya berwarna pink keunguan yang satu lagi berwarna biru tua" Baekhyun berfikir sejenak dan tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu "Aah! Kau membawanya kan?! itu sangat penting bagiku!" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya heran "Iya aku membawanya, itu di sana" Baekhyun berdiri dan segera turun dari kasur, Ia menghampiri bungkusan itu dan menghembuskan nafas lega lalu memeluk kedua bungkusan tersebut membuat Pria yang berada di sebelahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungannya.

Iris mata Baekhyun tak sengaja menangkap ekspresi wajah Chanyeol lalu tersenyum manis "kau dulu belajar sains kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "kau tau siklus menstruasi kan?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangguk perlahan "Nah, aku di beri kelebihan oleh Tuhan untuk merasakan siklus itu." Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapanya berharap Chanyeol faham maksud dari Baekhyun.

"lalu, hubungannya dengan bungkusan itu?" Baekhyun sweatdrop, Ia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan "Chanyeol, ini pembalut. yang pink untuk pagi hinga sore dan yang biru untuk yang malam, guna pembalut ini adalah untuk menyerap darah yang di keluarkan, Wu Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda Ia mengerti "jadi, sejak kapan kau mendapat siklus tersebut?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"sejak aku menginjak bangku SMP kelas 1. waktu itu aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada darah keluar dari selangkanganku. yah kukira aku terluka dan aku tidak menyadari hal itu tetapi darah terus keluar dan aku tidak merasa sakit saat itu aku bercerita kepada eomma dan Ia berkata jika itu adalah siklus menstruasi lalu Ia juga bilang kalau dari lahir aku sudah di beri rahim oleh Tuhan dan aku mensyukuri hal itu" Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"pantas kau selalu menolak ku ajak bercinta dan kau selalu marah-marah dan juga mengeluh kalau kau sakit perut dan kenapa kau tidak menceritakan hal itu padaku dari dulu?" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dari kekasihnya ini. "pertama, kau mengajakku bercinta setiap aku sedang datang bulan kedua kau selalu menggangguku saat aku sedang datang bulan dan yang ketiga kau tidak pernah peka kenapa aku sakit perut dan aku takut memberitahumu! aku berfikir jika aku memberitahu kau tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi!" tatapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba seperti es yang mencair, reflek Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun begitu erat.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak peka dan aku tidak mengerti karna aku fikir kau hanya diare atau salah makan. dan jangan berfikir aku akan menjauhimu malah aku bersyukur kau bisa memberikanku anak. aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Baek, aku mohon jangan pernah pergi dariku" Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Chanyeol. "aku mencintaimu, Wu Chanyeol~ sangat" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengecup leher Chanyeol perlahan.

"Mau bercinta?" seringaian jahil tercetak jelas di bibir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menggeplak kepala Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol merintih kesakitan "aish ya seolma! ya pervert! mafia mesum! kenapa sih kau mengajakku saat aku sedang datang bulan?! hah? dasar! yak! yak!" yah, begitulah mereka selalu saja bertengkar dalam hal-hal kecil.

.

.

.

.

mobil berjenis fortuner itu sudah sampai di depan gang kecil teptnya di depan rumah bergaya lama yang menjadi tempat tinggal Luhan selama di Korea. Luhanpun mengajak Sehun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut, ketika mereka masuk iris mata Sehun melihat beberapa wanita tua sedang duduk, santai ada yang mengecek pendaman kimchi atau hal-hal berbau fermentasi lainnya, ada seorang kakek sedang meminum tehnya dengan tenang menikmati masa senjanya.

"Rusa kecil, kau sudah pulang rupanya! kau kemana saja nak?" kali ini wanita yang yak seberapa tua dan masih berambut hitam dengan potongan pendek dan ikal. "maafkan aku ajumma. aku kemarin menginap di rumah kekasihku" Luhan menunjuk Sehun dengan gestur yang sopan membuat wanita itu mengangguk tanda Ia mengerti "kalian pasangan yang cocok sekali, siapa namamu anak muda?" Sehun tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan

"Wu Sehun imnida" wanita itu tertawa dan mengusap-usap kedua lengan Sehun "jaga rusa kecilku ya? dia sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri" Sehun melihat iris wanita tua itu berkaca-kaca, seperti Ia telah melepaskan anak semata wayangnya pada suaminya kelak. "aku percaya padamu, dan jika kalian ingin makan aku sudah buatkan gamjatang lezat untuk kalian" wanita itu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo, aku tunjukkan kamarku" Luhan berjalan duluan, saat Sehun ingin menyusul badan seseorang menghalangi jalannya, Sehun menoleh kepada seorang nenek yang duduk di matras bambu itu menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona "permisi" Sehun tersenyum horror lalu meninggalkan wanita paruh baya itu dan menyusul Luhan sembari bergidik ngeri.

To Be Continued..

YAAAYY haahh gak nyangka udah 3 Chapter! yaampun makasih banyak kalian udah dukung author! tetep dukung author ya jgn bosen" chapter depan HUNHAN FULL kok. tenang aja, dan AUTHOR BENER" GAK NYANGKA KALIAN GAK TAU ITU BUNGKUSAN APAAAAAAA AIGOOO WKWKWKWKWK KALIAN KEREN SEKALEHH :"D OKE DEH. SAATNYA MENJAWAB REVIEW HUEHEHE.

kharisma shima

kiw next yaa

\- **wokiew :3 makasih! tetep dukung author ya sayang luph uuuu mwah**

Albino's Deer

Lanjooottt thornimmmm hehehe

Lulu mah gtu lucunya minta di cium ;) #dihajarHun

\- **udah di lanjooot doongsss tetep dukung ff abal" ini ya albino /? mantap wkwkwkwk emang ayo kita ciumin luhan bareng" /?**

Guest

lanjut...knp yifan begitu trus luhan nya gmn ..namtinya

lunie

lanjut author

cerita bagus , luhannya polos banget

ditunggu chap selanjutnya ya

\- **aku gak mau spoiler :3 nanti kamu liat di chap selanjutnya yaaaa hihihi tetap dukung author san pantengin ceritanya .ena wkwkwk luhan emmabg always like a polos child /?**

masayrey

si sehun ama chanyeol nurunin sifat ibunya ya?.-.

YANG DI CULIK BAEKHYUN BUKAANN?

Kris kejam sama Tao TT

ih ih ih(?)

MAKIN LOPH LOPH SAMA AUTHOR-NIM :* 3

\- **aah aku gak mau spoiler baca di chap selanjutnya aja ya nanti aw aw *di gebukin* HAYOOOOOOO BAEKHYUN BUKAN YAAAAH EAAAAAA. kejam? makanya nih kris gimana sih yaampun nakal deh. ih ih ih juga (?) LOPH U TU EA :***

Seravin509

Itu pasti baekhyun kan,, aku yakin.. tpi ngapain juga sehun

ama chanyeol nyulik dia,, emang nya baekhyun ada masalh ya

ama mereka..

Penasaran,,,,, lanjut next chapnya..

\- **wah kamu memang hebat! aku kasih kamu.. seratus tulos di rapor kamu sendiri ya /? hayo kenapaaa? hehehehe udah kejawab kan? :3**

ajib4ff

lah lah...

itu kenapa channie maen nyulik baekkie aja..!?

trus lulu ma jackson g kaget apa si yeolhun dateng2 bawa

orang pingsan plus koper besar?

see u...gomawo...sht sll...trs bkrya...

\- **Lah lahhhh hayo loh kenapa loh huahahahahaha xD dah kejawab di chap ini ya :3 semoga masih ingin membaca chap selanjutnya /? makasih dukungannya mwah**

fazira ciiwiiw

aigooo.. itu baekhyun kan kan kan... itu yg didalamnya pasti

eyeliner haha..

waduh. jdi gtu klo mau punya anak kyk chanyeol musti jebak

trus ambil sppermanya?

wuihh entar aku pake cara itu hiahahaha..

lanjuutttt...

bikin yifannya entar lembut deh sama tao ya kak...

\- **aigoooohhh nggh ssh /? IYAH INI AQOEH (abaikan bbh) hahahaaaaaa salah yeeee hayo loo salah lo hayo loo /? iya ntar kita kerja sama ya, aku sehun kamu chanyeol eaa siiiipppp tenang ae :3**

Honeybbh

Kok keris kejem banget thor :(

aku atuuuuuuut mau peluk sehun (loh?)

Siapa cowok itu baek ya? harus iya! (kok maksa)

Aku follow ya smoga cpet update

\- **aku juga gak tau kenapa dia bisa sekejem itu sama babyh panda kita tesayang /? *lah dia yang buat juga* ATI" LOH NANTI LUHAN NGAMUK /? busettt wkwkwkwk tenang bro calm dowen /? siap makasih follownyaaaa i luph u mwah:***

seluhunhan

next next ya

btw siapa tu yg shun ama chanyeol bius? baekkie ya? /plakk

sok tau

\- **sip sip ya :3 hayo ciaaapa hayooo? utuk utuk utuk /?**

nik4nik

next please~

- **oke please~**

ohluhan07

Lanjut thorr, pendek amat ini :'v

btw yifannya kejah dihh, semoga dia kgk tertarik ama luhan,

HunHan jan ada yg misahin.

- **Siaappp grak! wkwkwkwk author mah otaknya encer cuman motongnya agak susah kalo panjang" takut ngegantung *alesan* weess tenangg beres kalo sama author mah /?**

fujiwara key 7

wow crtx menarik, ada apa antara kris n luhan? knp sehun

ma chanyeol takut?

D tunggu lnjtnx

\- **haayooooo ada apa hayooo wkwkwk di tunggu yaaaa ^^ makasih udah mau bacaaaaa i luph u pulll**

Princess Xiao

tolong yifan jangan macem" sama luhan...

\- **iya yifan, tolong kamu jangan macem" sama luhan /?**

winter park chanchan

ehhh itu yg di cululik baēk? wahh mau di apain baek nya

yeol? and, apa kris disini bakal terus jadi orang jahat? aku

kepo banget dan makasih buat fast updatenya

\- **hayo siapa hayooo hayo mau diapain hayo wkwkkwkwkw XD liat aja nanti di chap selanjutnya :3 *kabuuuurr* sama" penggemar setiaku /?**

Mara997

Wah ffnya sungguh daebak, kris bkalan fall in love nggak

penasaran! Cus cus baek ntu grunya jackson ya? Ditunggu

next nya chingu~~

\- **ah, udahan ah capek. bye! *di gaplok Mara997* ngga" becanda makaaasseeeh loh ya cinta :3 dannnn tetep pantengin terus yaaa biar gak penasarann huehehehe *evil laugh***

SO, THATS IT FOR FOOD ADVETURE PROGRAM FOR AWESOME PEOPLE *LAH KOK MALAH JD EYK* I HOP YOU ENJOYED AND STILL WANT TO READ MY ABAL" FANFICTION.

SPOILER DIKIT : BAKAL ADA FF KAISOO ANGST ONE SHOOT / FICLET GATAU YANG BAKAL MENYENTUH HATI KALIAN SAMPE KALIAN NANGIS DARAH SETELAH FF INI SELESAI. PROJECT BUAT KAISOO DAY JD UPDATENYA PAS DI TANGGAL 13 JANUARIIIIII YEHOOOOOOO MOGA BOOMING KAYA 10080, ASEK.

Oke deh, see u in chap 4!


End file.
